<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Проводник by pol_white</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979135">Проводник</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_white/pseuds/pol_white'>pol_white</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Dystopia, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_white/pseuds/pol_white</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это случилось шесть лет назад. Одним днём, как в паршивом голливудском фильме. Конец Света. Катастрофа. Армагеддон. Я предпочитаю называть это Армагеддоном, хоть и не верю во всю эту религиозную белиберду; просто слово хорошее, звучное.</p>
<p>Никто не знает точно, что тогда произошло. Просто в один день небо упало на землю, а вместе с небом сотни ядерных бомб и прочего дерьма, и наш мир превратился в руины.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Проводник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Зарисовка по заявке на постапокалипсис.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://clck.ru/PKvHE">Image</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он подсел ко мне в баре. А где ж ещё, бар — это то самое место, где берут начало все договоры и сделки. Здесь-то, при живых свидетелях, оно безопаснее, чем с глазу на глаз толковать.</p>
<p>Я сначала его и взглядом не удостоил. Да и на что там смотреть, издалека таких чую — молодой, зелёный совсем, глаза горят. Сразу видно: первый день в Зоне.</p>
<p>Он вежливо покашлял.</p>
<p>Затем ещё раз покашлял.<br/>
Постучал пальцами по столешнице. Двинул стулом. Нарочито громко шаркнул ногой.</p>
<p>Видать, не отвяжется.</p>
<p>Я лениво открыл один глаз.</p>
<p>— Ну?</p>
<p>Он стушевался, начал мямлить что-то — мол, наслышан, рекомендовали, помощь нужна... Все они так начинают, наслушался уже, ничего интересного.</p>
<p>Я вздохнул и открыл второй глаз. Пересел поудобнее, облокотившись на стол, и уставился на этого чудика в упор.</p>
<p>— Послушай, парень, — сказал, — или ты сразу выкладываешь, какого хрена тебе надо, или валишь лесом, а я сплю дальше. Второй раз спрашивать не буду. Ну?</p>
<p>— Арка! — выпалил он и уставился на меня в ответ.</p>
<p>Честно сказать, я был не слишком-то удивлён.</p>
<p>— А, жить надоело?</p>
<p>Он обиделся:</p>
<p>— Не знаешь дорогу — так и скажи! — и попытался встать.</p>
<p>— Знаю.</p>
<p>Он медленно сел обратно.</p>
<p>— И... что? Возьмёшься отвести? Я заплачу, не волнуйся!</p>
<p>Торговался я больше для вида. В наш век, век После Конца Света, хороший проводник на вес золота. Точнее, на вес патронов, дизеля, антирадов и спирта, а я один из лучших. И весьма зажиточен по местным меркам, так что могу позволить себе не напрягаться, когда речь идёт об оплате.</p>
<p>Это случилось шесть лет назад. Одним днём, как в паршивом голливудском фильме. Конец Света. Катастрофа. Армагеддон. Я предпочитаю называть это Армагеддоном, хоть и не верю во всю эту религиозную белиберду; просто слово хорошее, звучное.</p>
<p>Никто не знает точно, что тогда произошло. Просто в один день небо упало на землю, а вместе с небом сотни ядерных бомб и прочего дерьма, и наш мир превратился в руины. </p>
<p>Конечно, в первую очередь досталось большим городам. Людям — тем немногим, что выжили — пришлось вернуться к природе, к тем её местам, что раньше были дикими, а теперь стали оплотом новой цивилизации. В городах и на километры вокруг них никто не живёт. Никто из людей, я хочу сказать. Только бродячие звери и мутировавшие твари разных мастей. Хрен их разберёт, что там было в боеголовках кроме урана и плутония, но тварей, не похожих ни на одно живое существо, в последние годы развелось много.</p>
<p>Но люди не изменились. Люди всё так же любят лезть именно туда, где натыканы таблички «Не влезай, убьёт!». Для миллионов города стали могилой. Для некоторых из тех, кто пришёл следом, — золотой жилой. Там до сих пор можно найти и медикаменты, и топливо, и даже пригодную еду, если знать, где искать, и не бояться риска. А я не боюсь. Терять-то мне нечего.</p>
<p>Теперь никто не называет их городами, нынешние города стали новыми, крохотными, примитивными и совсем не похожими на мегаполисы прошлых лет. Теперь в ходу слово «Зона» — вы же тоже наверняка читали ту книжонку, да? Вот и среди нас много кто читал.</p>
<p>В Зонах иногда случаются странные вещи. И находятся странные штуки, никакой наукой не объяснимые. Артефакты. Впрочем, толку от них чаще всего никакого, разве что на забаву детям, никаких НИИ-то не осталось, чтоб их по-умному изучать. Куда ценнее тот же дизель.</p>
<p>Арка — это</p>
<p>[фрагмент утерян]</p>
<p>Мы ударили по рукам, и парень аж засиял от радости. Исследователь, понимаешь, энтузиаст херов.</p>
<p>— Когда сможем выйти?</p>
<p>Я прикрыл глаза и прислушался к Зоне. Та молчала.</p>
<p>— А сегодня в ночь и пойдём, чтобы время не терять.</p>
<p>— В ночь?.. — парень слегка скис. — Но ведь опасно...</p>
<p>— Дурик, — я позволил себе снисходительную ухмылку. — В Зоне всегда опасно. А ночью тише, никакая дрянь незамеченной не подберётся.</p>
<p>Дрянь, надо сказать, это не только твари-мутанты. Мародёров тоже хватает, любителей поживиться за чужой счёт. Но я все их тропы знаю, проскользнуть несложно будет.</p>
<p>Сборы затянулись чуть дольше, чем я рассчитывал. Пришлось заставить парня перетряхнуть весь рюкзак и отправить часть его содержимого на мой склад. </p>
<p>— Живым вернёшься — заберёшь, — отрезал я, когда парень начал протестовать. — Идти налегке надо, ты и так с непривычки ноги собьёшь за час, а я потом тащи и тебя, и твой хлам? Нет уж.</p>
<p>Вышли уже за полночь. Через пару часов я признал, что погорячился: парень шёл ходко, уверенно, будто рюкзак его и вовсе не тянул. Но это была самая простая часть маршрута, а дальше нам предстояло кое-что</p>
<p>[фрагмент утерян]</p>
<p>два пути. Ты сказал, что торопишься; дело твоё, а моё дело — вести и не задавать вопросов, я и не буду. Мы можем и дальше пойти пешком, но там завалы, день на них потеряем точно, а может и больше, если совсем непруха выйдет.</p>
<p>— А второй? — он посмотрел на меня очень внимательно и любопытно.</p>
<p>— Поезд.</p>
<p>— Поезд?</p>
<p>Я ухмыльнулся, скинул рюкзак и сел на землю. Похлопал по жухлой траве рядом с собой.</p>
<p>— Ночь — самое время для страшных баек, а?</p>
<p>Парень осторожно присел чуть поодаль.</p>
<p>— Поездов больше не существует, — неуверенно сказал он.</p>
<p>— Да-а, — я аж зажмурился от удовольствия. Обожаю пересказывать эту байку новичкам, у них от этого глаза становятся не то что круглые, а натурально квадратные. — Только один всё-таки есть. Слушай сюда...</p>
<p>И, понизив голос до заговорщического шёпота, я рассказал ему всё. О том, что в тот самый миг, когда на город упали первые бомбы, на въезде в него столкнулись два поезда — грузовой и обычный пассажирский, пригородный какой-то. Конечно, они оба сошли с рельсов, а все пассажиры погибли. Они умерли так быстро и так страшно, что сами этого не заметили, так тоже бывает. И теперь каждый день на въезде в Зону возникает из предрассветного тумана поезд. Он проносится насквозь через весь город, а после исчезает, как и не бывало. Но это не мираж, понимаешь, парень? В том-то и штука. Поезд настоящий, я в нём не раз катался. И пассажиры тоже настоящие. Только ни в коем случае нельзя привлекать их внимание, нельзя их бояться и уж тем более нельзя им говорить, что они давно умерли. Иначе... ну, худо будет, и всё тут.</p>
<p>А на поезде-то оно куда быстрее будет! Домчим с ветерком.</p>
<p>— Бред какой-то, — неуверенно сказал он после долгой паузы. </p>
<p>Я пожал плечами:</p>
<p>— Толку мне тебя обманывать? К утру как раз дойдём до станции, сам увидишь.</p>
<p>К утру мы еле успели: нарвались на диких кошек. Собаки-то по большей части или за людьми удрали, или передохли, а этим когтистым тварям хоть бы хны. Только разожрались — на мутировавших мышах, не иначе! — да стали ещё злее и коварнее, чем природой задумано. И стаями начали бегать. И нападать. Если бы не</p>
<p>[фрагмент утерян]</p>
<p>— Да не тормози ты! — я втолкнул его в двери и следом втиснулся сам. Отдышался. Да уж, ночка выдалась весёлая! Ну ничего, на поезде за час доедем, а там и пешком недолго топать останется.</p>
<p>— Он настоящий! </p>
<p>— Поверил, да? Ещё какой настоящий, ещё какой... Ну, пойдём в вагон, там свободных мест хватает, не стоять же всю дорогу.</p>
<p>Здесь никогда ничего не меняется. Те же вагоны. Те же сонные хмурые лица. То же матерное слово, нацарапанное на спинке сиденья.</p>
<p>Откинувшись на спинку, я пристроил рюкзак между ног и прикрыл глаза. Тусклое рассветное солнце почти не мешало, можно было и подремать немного.</p>
<p>— Ты тоже отдохни, — посоветовал я спутнику. — Потом опять пойдём, и быстро, в сердце Зоны-то привалами не побалуешься.</p>
<p>Похоже, меня разморило сильнее обычного. Обычно-то я всегда настороже, да и за дорогой надо следить, чтобы нужную станцию не проехать, а тут вот оплошал.</p>
<p>— ...не видите, что происходит за окном?</p>
<p>Меня аж подбросило. Я вскочил, завертел головой и увидел то, чего случиться было не должно. Этот кретин решил побеседовать с пассажирами!</p>
<p>А дальше было как в замедленной съёмке. Вот парень что-то ещё говорит негромко, но настойчиво, пытаясь донести до пожилого мужчины, выглядящего вполне безобидно, то, что город уже годы как лежит в руинах. Вот мужчина смотрит в окно, а вот снова неторопливо оборачивается — и через его мирное лицо начинает проступать оскаленная чёрная маска, морда чудовища, его истинная суть. И вот уже они оборачиваются один за другим, и вместо разных людских лиц — дьявольские оскалы.</p>
<p>Я одолел полвагона в два прыжка, схватил своего недотёпистого спутника за шиворот и вместе с ним метнулся в тамбур. Вбок от двери, чтобы исчезнуть из поля зрения пассажиров, впечатал его в стенку и сам вжался, молясь, чтобы мы успели, чтобы они <i>проснулись</i> не до конца.</p>
<p>Дышать перестал, пытаясь расслышать хоть что-то кроме сумасшедшего боя собственного сердца.</p>
<p>Тишина. Мерный грохот колёс. Поскрипывание сцепки. Вроде пронесло...</p>
<p>Я медленно выдохнул и перевёл взгляд на парня. Тот, и так бледный, побелел чуть не до обморока, и ошалело хлопал глазами. Но по счастью молчал.</p>
<p>— Идиот, — устало сказал я. — Говорил же: нельзя им знать, что они мёртвые. Не любят они этого. Ладно, вроде угомонились. Пойдём вещи заберём.</p>
<p>[фрагмент утерян]</p>
<p>Я присел на замшелую бетонную плиту и закурил. Теперь уже было можно, к Арке никакая нечисть близко не подходит, уж не знаю, почему. Парень заворожённо таращился на Арку, и бледные отсветы играли на его лице.</p>
<p>— Ну вот, дошли, — сказал я, просто потому что надо было сказать хоть что-то.</p>
<p>— А ты веришь? — вдруг спросил он. — Веришь в то, что она действительно исполняет желания?</p>
<p>— Я не верю, парень. Я точно знаю.</p>
<p>Он обернулся. С пистолетом в руке.</p>
<p>Я не дёрнулся за своей винтовкой, да и не успел бы. Расслабился, отложил в сторону, дал отдых плечам, и вот...</p>
<p>— Прости, — очень серьёзно сказал он. — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты попробовал мне помешать. Я знаю, много кто пытался пожелать, чтобы мир стал прежним, и знаю, чем это кончилось для них; я два года собирал и анализировал всю информацию из этой Зоны. Но я не такой. Я не ошибаюсь, понимаешь? Я очень точно сформулировал... техзадание, так сказать. И нельзя допустить, чтобы ты всё испортил, даже случайно. Просто поверь, ты откроешь глаза — а ничего этого не было. И будешь жить нормальной спокойной жизнью в нормальном мире.</p>
<p>Я не успел ничего ответить.</p>
<p>Выстрел. </p>
<p>Тьма. </p>
<p>[фрагмент утерян]</p>
<p>но он ничего этого просто не осознавал.</p>
<p>Он не видел, как нервно дрожит стрелка в красном углу шкалы. Не слышал пронзительного треска дозиметра. Не видел болезненной черноты обугленных древесных стволов в оставшемся за спиной сквере. Не чувствовал рези в глазах и сухости в горле. Не видел вздувшихся волдырей на собственных руках. Не понимал, что с каждым словом выплёвывает кровавые сгустки.</p>
<p>Он говорил долго. Очень долго, очень обстоятельно, очень чётко. Если бы Арка и в самом деле исполняла желания, быть может, ему бы и удалось вернуть мир почти таким, каким он был до Армагеддона.</p>
<p>Он прошёл через Арку и вышел с другой её стороны. Точнее, выпал: почерневший, как те пни, покрытый коростой и облезлый как паршивый пёс.</p>
<p>Он не знал, что был мёртв ещё до того, как шагнул в неё.</p>
<p>Я неторопливо поднялся, стряхнул с одежды кровь — в этом цирке больше не было нужды — и подошёл к тому, что от него осталось. Пнул небрежно, хотя проверять не было смысла: несколько часов под излучением в десятки грэй хорошенько его прожарили.</p>
<p>Извини, парень, но Армагеддон — не та штука, которую можно отменить, даже с помощью оброненного кем-то чуда. Прежний мир? Он был неплох, пожалуй, но новый нравится мне куда больше.</p>
<p>Он принадлежит мне. Зона — это я. И здесь имеют вес желания лишь одного существа.</p>
<p>Мои.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>